Enchanting
by delightfell
Summary: America is going to Illean University, the best University in the U.S.A. She is rich enough to pay it by herself and she is doing a succesfull job at acomplishing her study, as well as making friends. But what if her friends, or anyone else find out about her secrets, secrets no one knows except her family. (Present Tense)


I was standing with my suitcases before my dorm. I was accepted in the best university of the entire country to do my study in here. I was so thrilled when i found out I had been accepted, and so was my family. They offered me a scholarship, but we turned it down. My family had more then enough money and I wanted to give somebody else the opportunity to study here because it is an very expensive university. I sighed and went to open the door. Here goes nothing, I told myself.

There was a simple main hall with a big staircase in the middle that lead to upstairs. When I turned to the right there was a living room with some simple couches and a television. To my left was a beautiful kitchen. It was big and an island kitchen. There was plenty of space to cook and there was a big refrigerator and an oven. There even where two crutches at one side of the platform where you could sit and do your homework. Of course there was table, too.

Then someone walked over to me and smiled when she saw me. She extended her hand and I took it to shook it.

"Hi, I'm Marlee, I assume you're America?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, you're the last one to enter our house, everyone else has already installed oneself. Come one, than I'll show you your room," she said happily. She took two out off the four suitcases and lead me further into the kitchens. From there on you had a hallway with small double doors. She opened it and there were two other doors. She turned to the left and opened that door.

"This is your room," she said. "Mine is opposite yours."

I walked in and stopped. I had a two person bed with the head end against the wall you were facing when you walked inside. To my right were only big windows that led in a lot off light. To the right in the corner, against one of the windows was a white desk with a chair. On my left was a big closet and to my right was another door. I assumed it lead to the bathroom.

"I know right?" Marlee said. I turned to face her. "you have the biggest and nicest room from this house, maybe even from the entire campus," she joked. I laughed with her.

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything before. It's a bit overwhelming," I said.

"That's alright. I know exactly what you mean. Shall I give you a full tour of the house?" she asked.

"Yes please," I replied. She turned to the right and opened the door that was closed.

"So this is the bathroom. You're sharing it with me, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I imagined that I had a much smaller bedroom and that I had to share one bathroom with around six people or so," I told her. It was true after all. The bathroom was smaller then my bedroom, but still big. It had a big shower, a toilet, two sinks and even a bath. She then walked across the bathroom and opened the other door that led to her room.

Her room was much smaller than mine but the settings were the same, only to the opposite sites. She showed me the rest of the house. We were the only ones with a room downstairs, the rest off the rooms was upstairs. Those where the same as Marlee her bedroom, only not with such big windows as ours and they had two smaller bathrooms than ours. There was a small kitchen upstairs too and one couch. You could say the living room was downstairs. There were two toilets apart from the ones on the bathrooms. One was in the living room downstairs and one was upstairs.

We walked back downstairs to my room and I sat at the end off the bed. She joined me too after I said it was okay.

"So are you on a scholarship or are you one of those who's parents have the most money in the world?" she asked. The question was maybe a bit rude but she didn't ask it in such a way, she was just curious to know.

"I was offered a scholarship, but turned it down. My parents are paying for my study and I wanted to give somebody else the opportunity to study here with a scholarship since my family and I have enough money," I told her. She just looked at me. Did I say something wrong?

"What is it?" I asked her. She shook her head and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you!" she said. I hugged her back although I had no idea what she was talking about.

"For what?" I asked. She led go of me and spoke.

"Tanks to you I'm here. They said that somebody had turned down their scholarship to give it to someone else. They didn't said who it was but you're the only person who has offered down the scholarship, since there aren't many persons around here with a scholarship," she explained.

"Well, this was my intention; to make someone else happy with that scholarship."

"I can't thank you enough!"

"No need," I tell her. "So where is everyone else?" I ask her. I hadn't seen anyone at the house yet.

"They are all practicing for the selections," she told me. Illean university was also one of the best sport places in the entire country. Their football, cheerleader and field-hockey teams are one of the bests. They always play national in the country and always end up very high. There were selections every year so new people like me could do selection to make a chance on the team. It's very hard to get in the teams.

"Are you doing selection for one of those?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, for cheerleader. There are about hundred till two hundred people who are trying for cheerleader, not to mention the people who are trying for field-hockey. You have to be really good to be on one of those. Are you trying for anything?"

"Yes, field-hockey."

"Than you must be really good. If you want we can go to and practice," she offered. I nodded.

"Yes, that would be really nice. Is it okay if I first pack out my things ans then we'll go?"

"Of course. I will be in my room if you need me," she said and she stood up. Once she was out of my room I locked the doors and opened all my suitcases. With a simple fillip everything went out of my suitcases and into the closet, hung up and folded.

You may think what is she doing right now? But the answer is simple. I am a fairy with magic powers. I never use my powers when I am on earth, it's to dangerous for people to see. But with such a simple thing as this, than yes, I do use magic. And even then, we are not aloud to use magic outside the Magic Dimension, unless you're from higher up, like me.

I putt on my hockey-skirt with a t-shirt, my socks and my shoes. Than I grabbed my stick, a bag with balls and my shin-protectors and I was ready to go. I had put on a simple white shirt with a blue hockey-skirt and my shoes where a dark blue, too. I knocked on Marlee her door and she opened it. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had out on the outfits of the cheerleaders. It was a blue skirt with white stripes on it and the shirt was white. It was a one fit piece though.

"That was quick," she said. I just shrugged my shoulders and we went outside of the house.

"You have to give me a small tour though because I have no idea where we need to go," I told her.

"Yes, well, it's Saturday and everyone arrived yesterday. That's when the tours were given too so you missed that. Why did you arrive today and not yesterday like everyone else if I may ask?" she asked.

"Well, I was on vacation. My parents don't have much free days so our flight home was only yesterday and then I packed my things and went straight to university."

"Where did you went on vacation?"

"Fiji," I said a bit shy.

"O My Gosh!" she squealed. "How was it?"

"It was so nice," I said with a sigh, thinking back to that time. "It was warm, of course. But so relaxed and went to see the area and it was just amazing."

"You have to show me pictures," she said. I laughed.

"I will," I promised.

"We're here," she said and I looked up. There were three field-hockey fields, one circular orbit and three football fields. There also were some objects were you could sport too. It was big, to say the least.

"There are the two stadiums where the matches are being held for the highest teams," she said and pointed behind me. "One is for field-hockey and the other is for football."

"The field with the circular orbit around it is the main field for the hockey players. It is also the only one that's not occupied yet."

"Than we will take that one, won't we?" I said with a grin. She laughed and we walked to the field. When I was on the field I was so happy. For my feeling I hadn't played in ages, although it were only a few weeks. I walked to the addendum circle, put the bag down and took all the balls out. I put my hair in a ponytail and Marlee was at my side, stretching. When I was done I grabbed my stick and played all the balls in the goal, in different ways. With some it was just one the forehand, some with the backhand of the stick and some I had put in the air with my stick, hit the ball in the air and then it would land in the goal.

"Damn girl, you're good," she commented. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now, lets see what you can do," I said.

"Alright," she said and she went to do some cartwheels.

"Not bad," I said. "Where did you learned all of this?"

"I was on the cheerleaders team for years," she said. That made sense. "Show me one of your best tricks," she said. A smiled tugged my lips and I grabbed a ball.

"Alright. I assume you can see the goal on the other side of the field?" she nodded. "Okay, so you need to stand a bit away or I am afraid I will hurt you."

"Let me guess, you're going to play the ball in the goal on the other side of the field?" I nodded. "But thats like miles away! Wait, I want to film this," she said and grabbed her phone. I laughed and waited.

"Are you done?" I asked. She nodded and I put the ball on my stick and waited until it lay right. Then I gave it a little push so the ball would go into the air and I hit my stick on the ball in the air hard. The ball flew to the other side and as I assumed right it would land in the middle of the goal.

"O my gosh!" Marlee squealed. Then we heard someone whistle and we both turned around. There were standing five boys on the edge of the field. They all had on the uniforms off the football team. Now they were walking towards us. Marlee and I both looked at each other. We had no idea who they are. When they were standing in front of us one of them with brown eyes and blond hair spoke.

"That was a nice shot," he said.

"Thank you."

"Let me introduce ourselves," he said. "This is Carter," and he pointed to one boy. "Aspen, August, Avery and I am Maxon. Nice to meet you," he said.

"I am Marlee."

"And I am America," I said. They raised their eyebrows.

"Like the country?" Aspen said. Well, I assumed it was Aspen because he was the one with the green eyes.

"Yes, like the country. Are you practicing for the tryouts?" I asked.

"Yes, but the fields are already occupied and then we saw you two playing and this is the only field that isn't occupied beside you two so we thought we could practice here, if that's okay with you two," Carter said.

"Not at all," Marlee said. They went to the other side off the field and begin to practice over there. We began to practice once more, too. I saw Marlee was having some trouble with one thing so I stopped to help her.

"You have to divide your balance on both legs instead of one," I told her and then showed her what I meant. She did what I said and passed.

"Thanks," she said. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"On school, actually."

"On school?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Yes. The school I went to was a bit... different from other schools, to say so. Physical education is very important there so we were mandatory to follow those lessons," I said.

"I see." On that moment one off the balls from the boys landed before our feet. I bent down and grabbed it.

"Can you throw it this way please?" Avery yelled. I took a step, threw one leg in the air and thew the ball. That's how I mostly threw balls or other stuff. The ball landed perfectly in hiss hands and they all looked surprised.

"Can you pass my ball please? Without throwing it!" I yelled to them. Aspen picked up my ball and threw it in our direction. I jumped in the air and caught the ball. It hurts a bit in my hands because the ball is very hard. "I said, don't throw it!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Marlee, who had a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied. And then again on of their balls was at our side. In went to grab it.

"Could you please keep them at your side?" I asked. I saw them nodding. I threw the ball a little in the air, made a turn of my own with one leg in the air and that leg hit the ball on the right moment and the ball went flying though the air. And yet again, it landed nice in the hands of Maxon. The boys looked at each other and then began walking our way.

"I don't think we're going to practice that much anymore," Marlee commented. I knew she was right. Once they were with us Maxon spoke.

"Where did you learn all of that?" he asked.

I had a grin on my face. "Impressed?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," he replied.

"Well, that's nice for you, isn't it?" I asked. They all laughed, while Maxon only had a small smile on his face.

"What else can you do?" he asked.

"If I show you guys one more thing, are you then done?" I asked.

"Fine," he answered.

"Alright. Grab one of your balls and go stand in the middle of the field, then throw it straight to the top of the goal. You have to count from three to one and on go you throw the ball, okay?" he nodded and went to stand in the middle of the field. I went to stand on the twenty-three line. He counted down from three to one and on go he threw the ball and I sprinted to the goal. When I reached the goal I jumped in the air, grabbed the top of the goal to help me launch into the air and stand above the goal. While I did this I caught the ball, too. Once I stood above the goal I drove backwards and made three backflips and landed on the ground. I turned around and saw surprised faces. That's the look I went for.

I threw the ball back at Maxon and they all came standing next to me. "Satisfied with what you saw?" I asked with a grin.

"America," Marlee began. "What exactly was your scholarship?" she asked.

"Wait," Maxon said. "Aren't you the one who turned down these scholarships?" he asked.

" _These scholarships?!_ " Marlee asked full of disbelief. "How many scholarships were offered to you?"

I blushed a little. "Three. But how did you know I turned those down?" I asked Maxon.

"It's commonly know," Avery said.

"Great," I replied.

"But what were your scholarships?" Aspen asked.

"Umm, political economical rights, music and sports," I answered a bit shy. At that moment someone cleared his throat. We all turned around to see who it was. It was a woman with blond hair and brown eyes somewhere around he age of twenty-seven or so. Apparently they all knew who she was, unlike me.

"Miss Markson," Maxon greeted the woman.

"Hello, Maxon," she said. "Practicing I see." He nodded. She then turned to me and extended her hand, which I shook.

"Hello, I'm Miss Markson, trainer and coach of the cheerleaders and ladies field-hockey. What is your name?" she asked.

"America Singer."

"Ah, miss Singer. I have heard about you. You're doing selection for the international ladies one, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered a bit hesitated.

"Are you also doing selection for the cheerleaders team?"

"No, why?" I asked her.

"Your physical education is perfect and you're also very flexible, something that is required for this kind of sport, or all sports for that matter. Would you consider doing selection?" I was taken aback by her comment. I think I gaped at her for a while until I felt a punch on my arm.

"Umm, when are these tryouts exactly?"

"Monday, Tuesday and Thursday."

"I can't. Then are the tryouts for hockey."

She shook her head and had a small smile on her face. "No dear. The tryouts for hockey are also on those days, but at different times. If you make it into both the teams the training hours are at different times. The trainings for cheerleading are at five thirty til seven thirty a.m. on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while the trainings for hockey are one Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at the end of the day."

This was a lot of information she was giving me. I wanted to do it, badly but then you still had the matches. "To say, if I would make it into both teams, what happens when there are matches? I can't be at two places at the same time."

"That's all covered. You wouldn't be the first one who is on both off the teams."

"Okay, umm, if you would have me, then yes, I would like to do selection for cheerleading, too." I said. She smiled at me.

"Welcome into the Selections, Miss Singer. I'll make the arrangements and I will see you at both Selections. And I will see you, Miss Tames on the Selection for cheerleading too. Until the tryouts." she said and walked away. Once she was out of reach the others reacted.

"O my Gosh!" Marlee squealed. "You're so lucky!" she said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are 120 candidates for cheerleading, not more or less and only twenty of them make it into the team. You are literally the first person ever on this university who can do Selection for cheerleading, while you were not enrolled and actually had no intention to do so. And then Miss Markson asks you to do Selection, someone who is very criticizing on this point." Maxon answered.

Oh, I didn't know that. They must have seen the look on my face so Marlee decided to go back to our dorm and see what we would do next. I agreed on her and packed my stuff and we walked back. Marlee was gushing on and on about the Selections and the boys, while I was thinking about Maxon. I wouldn't say I'm in love with him or something about that. But I definitely liked him. I don't know, but there was just something about him...

 **Okay, so I had this idea in mind for quite some time and decided to give it a chance. I don't know if I am going to update or not. If I do, it won't go about sports all the time, as in this chapter. So yeah, I guess this was it.**


End file.
